


Stare Me Down and Take My Only Guise

by chemically_yours



Series: F.T.W.W.W. [5]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: A.I. Tony, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Evil Plans, Evil characters - Freeform, Hydra Steve Rogers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Tape, tony stark's red thong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_yours/pseuds/chemically_yours
Summary: Evil Steve and Tony have a surprise for their counterparts.Part of an AU where Evil AI!Tony breaks Hydra!Cap out of jail in order to take over the world together.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: F.T.W.W.W. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750093
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Stare Me Down and Take My Only Guise

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags for this one. All the sex is explicitly consensual, however I added an implied/referenced non-con tag due to the conversation and thoughts of two characters at the end. If you would like to know the specific scenario please scroll to the end notes. 
> 
> On another note, I'm not sure when the last two parts I've written for this will be posted. My beta is a very amazing essential worker with a very busy schedule but will hopefully have time to get them back to me this weekend. With luck, they will be up at the beginning of next week.

Stare Me Down and Take My Only Guise

The office was, as expected, completely empty and silent when they entered. The fact that nobody knew there were two Tony Starks running around would buy them plenty of time. The fact that both Tony Stark and Steve Rogers were known to be in New York at the moment would save them if there were any unexpected interruptions. They had dressed like their counterparts to ensure nothing would appear out of the ordinary on the security cameras scattered throughout the building.

Steve came up behind Tony where he stood typing at the desk and rubbed his erection against his pert bottom. There was a brief pause in the glide of Tony’s fingers over the keyboard before he resumed just as before. Steve leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

“He used to think about you up here in your office with this great big desk. You would get so stressed talking about meetings. But the desk, it’s big enough that even I would be able to fit under it with no one the wiser. I could just stay down there and keep your mind on better things.”

Steve watched the computer monitor over Tony’s shoulder. Anticipation clenched tight in his stomach and kept Steve pressed snug to the slighter man. Feeds from the security cameras popped up on the monitor, displaying Steve and Tony from four angles. Steve grinned and watched on the screen as his hand trailed up and down Tony’s side.

“Ready?”

The wait was torture. It had taken time to get the cameras in place, exactly right, and then longer still for Tony to get his program up and running without setting off any alerts. After Tony had suggested this plan several weeks ago, Steve had hardly been able to contain himself. As soon as Tony confirmed everything was ready, Steve turned him around to face him and dragged a thumb across his lips.

“You know what I want.”

Tony opened his mouth and licked lightly at the tip of the finger, stretching his tongue out for the show. He took a short step back and removed his clothes quickly, leaving on only a small red thong. Steve hardened further at the sight, delighted that Tony had been able to procure the small scrap of material. There had been many late-night fantasies starring a similar thong after Tony had been revealed as Ironman.

Tony cupped the bulge Steve was now sporting and traced the outline of his cock through his pants.

“I’ll get you nice and wet for it first, shall I?”

Rather than waste time with a response, Steve merely reached down to unzip his pants and pull his cock out, glad that he hadn’t bothered with underwear for this. Tony fell gracefully to his knees and made a show of licking up the salty precome that was already gathered around the head. He took Steve in slowly, humming happily as he sucked lightly. Steve let him get away with it for a few seconds then reached down and grabbed a fistful of hair.

“Do it properly. You have to get my dick nice and slick.”

Tony looked up at Steve with wide eyes as Steve thrust forward until he was hitting the back of his throat. He held himself there and watched Tony’s eyes water as he began to choke then pulled back and allowed the other man a short breath. Steve repeated the process twice more as Tony began to drool. Steve released his grip on Tony, who then dove forward of his own accord to choke himself. Steve waited until he could feel the mix of precome and spit trailing down his balls before he finally pulled away and forced Tony up.

They kissed, a messy smear of fluids broken only to allow Tony to remove Steve’s shirt. Steve hadn’t planned on being naked for this, but Tony enjoyed feeling the press of Steve’s chest against his body, so he let it go, but spun the other man around and bent him over the desk before he could push his pants off as well. Steve gave a harsh smack to Tony’s exposed asscheeks in revenge for his shirt, and then smoothed his hands over the reddened flesh. A tug, and the thong was ripped off.

Steve stepped to the side as he parted Tony’s ass to ensure the camera would get a good view of the gleaming metal nestled there. He prodded the base of the plug and was pleased to discover the lube had not completely dried. Even so, there probably wouldn’t be enough slick left to fuck Tony with. He pulled a packet of lube from his pocket and wasted no time in adding some to Tony’s puckered flesh where it stretched tight around the plug. He tugged lightly at the base to make Tony groan as his body struggled to keep the plug in. With a wicked grin he twisted his wrist and pulled the plug out with one sharp tug and set it down, standing it up in front of Tony’s face. Tony’s hole fluttered in spasms at the loss. Steve emptied the remains of the lube directly over it.

“You should see yourself. So greedy, practically begging to have something -anything-, inside you.”

Steve teased Tony with his cock, rubbing the head over his rosebud but not yet entering, just spreading the lube around.

“Not anything. Just you. Please, Steve.”

“Just me? Did you already forget about what I just pulled out of you?”

Steve picked the plug up and wagged it in front of Tony’s face.

“Maybe you need a reminder, hmm? Here. Clean this up.”

Tony opened his mouth to respond and Steve shoved the plug into his mouth. Only the first few inches fit, but it was good enough. Noises issued from around the metal, but Steve ignored them in order to get back to the task at hand.

He shoved forward, entering Tony without warning and delighting in the high-pitched moan it earned him. There was no time to adjust as he pulled back out and rammed right back in, setting a fast and brutal pace that shook the desk with every thrust. Tony cried out around the plug, keeping time with the wet slap of balls against flesh.

It was the kind of frenzied fucking that wouldn’t be able to last long. All too soon Steve was moaning as he stilled and came inside Tony. Tony remained still even as Steve pulled out and admired the way his seed dribbled out and down Tony’s thighs. It was a lovely sight. He hoped the camera was getting a good shot.

The plug thudded loudly as it finally fell from Tony’s mouth.

“Please. I’m so close, Steve.”

Steve tilted his head in consideration, and ran an idle hand over his cock. He stepped back and urged Tony to turn over and lie on his back, head hanging over the side of the desk. No doubt it was uncomfortable, but Tony only wiggled his hips hopefully at Steve. Steve’s hand went back to his cock with more intent this time, and within seconds he was hard enough to push back into Tony.

“Yes,” Tony grunted. His head lolled back and Steve leaned down to lay teeth against his exposed throat. In perfect contrast to the first frantic round, Steve took his time now. They made love like that, with Tony’s cock trapped between their bodies. Steve kept moving, even after Tony came, using his cock to grind into Tony’s prostate through the aftershocks. Finally, he stilled.

“I’ll let you choose. How should I finish?”

Tony rolled his head back up to look at Steve.

“Just like this, inside me. C’mon, give me another load.”

Steve’s pulse pounded through his head. His hips picked the rhythm back up subconsciously, pistoning short and quick, building his orgasm back up in record time. He hung his head and came with a grunt, allowing himself a moment to linger in Tony’s clinging heat before he finally pulled out and tucked himself back inside his pants.

He caught Tony’s lips as the other man sat back up and spent several long moments kissing him, cameras momentarily forgotten. He was so lucky to have this Tony on his side. They parted and Steve went about collecting their equipment and erasing all traces of their activities here tonight while Tony cleaned up and redressed.

...

A few weeks later found Captain America standing next to a computer console with a newly un-comatose Ironman working to decrypt the mysterious flashdrive that had been sent to Steve by express mail with no return address. The flashdrive had been very heavily protected, and though Steve hated to bother Tony so soon after his recent trauma, he hadn’t been able to find anyone else that could crack it without risk to the data it contained.

Of course, Tony had thought nothing of it and promised to help Steve uncover this mystery. Yet, despite Tony’s initial enthusiasm, his expression had become more and more distressed as he typed. Steve placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t stress yourself out too much over this, Tony. If you can’t get it, it’s fine. It’s almost noon, why don’t we go get some lunch?”

Tony glanced up at Steve briefly in surprise then turned back to his computer.

“I’m okay, Cap. I think I’ve almost got it. But this program is familiar and I don’t like that.”

Before Steve could ask for more of an explanation the screen flickered, lines of code flashing across the black background and then a simple folder popped up. There were two files: a jpeg and an mp4. The photograph was labeled “read first,” and Tony clicked on it. Steve’s own handwriting flooded the screen as a series of pictures of a handwritten letter popped up. Steve knew instantly that this was not something he had ever written. Nausea rose in Steve's stomach and his hand settled on the back of Tony’s chair as that support became the only thing holding him up. Steve knew that his imposter would get in contact eventually, once he’d somehow gotten out of prison. There was no way he’d be able to let their last conversation go. He skimmed through the words, not absorbing half of them.

“Dear Captain,…It’s so strange to write a letter to yourself…Probably wondering…Escape…The true Hydra will never die…no intention of…won’t let you win…already started…This isn’t over…Love, Steve”

The loud, creaking protest of the chair brought Steve back to the present. The back of Tony’s chair was probably beyond help and a stab of guilt struck Steve at breaking Tony’s innocent furniture.

“Steve.”

Tony’s hand found Steve’s, but his eyes remained glued to the screen. He had scrolled down to the post-script on the last page.

“P.S. I hope you enjoy the video. It’s just a taste of what you’ve been missing out on all these years. Great things can happen when fear and cowardice no longer control you.”

That’s right. The video file was still there.

“Watch me”

The mouse hovered over the file.

“If you want…I can go, if you don’t want me to see whatever it is that he’s done.”

Steve gave Tony’s hand a quick squeeze, so grateful they’d managed to heal enough to get to this point.

“No, stay, please. I mean, if you don’t mind.”

Steve wasn’t sure he’d be able to watch on his own. His mind raced, trying to imagine what the video could possibly contain. Brutal murder? Hundreds of followers hailing Hydra? Or maybe it was something Rogers had done while Steve had still been trapped in the cube? What kind of footage would an insane version of himself possibly deem important enough to go through all this trouble?

The video started innocently enough, showing an empty room with a large desk dominating the area. The decoration was simple and tasteful. A few prints on the walls looked like something Steve would have done, back when he still took the time to enjoy painting. In fact, it looked exactly like some paintings he’d done shortly after the ice. This whole office looked like-

“…my office?” Tony whispered as if afraid to speak too loudly. The camera finished panning the room and settled back at the desk, where Tony now stood, absorbed in something off-screen. The angle changed, and there Steve was, attaching another camera to the wall. Tony tapped something into the keyboard and nodded happily.

“We’re good.”

His voice carried through crisp and clear, belaying the presence of a microphone in the vicinity of the desk. Steve moved to stand behind Tony and looked over his shoulder at the computer Tony was tapping at. He was standing close, very close.

Steve broke out in a cold sweat, still unsure what was about to happen. When had this video been recorded? If Tony was there, then before his coma, but Steve hadn’t seen anything like this in the glimpses he’d gotten of this lunatic’s life. Steve continued to think he was about to witness Tony be beaten, right up until he started removing his clothes. Even then, comprehension stubbornly evaded him until Tony got on his knees and started sucking his double’s cock.

No. Nonono. This was worse, so much worse than a beating. The other Rogers had molested Tony. He was- was raping him right on screen in front of Steve and there was nothing Steve could do because it had already happened. Except it didn’t really look like rape. Tony wasn’t protesting anything that was happening and in fact appeared to be enjoying it quite a bit. But that didn’t mean anything. Rogers must have coerced him somehow. But Christ, if this had happened then how in the world had Tony not realized that wasn’t Steve.

He jumped at the sound of his voice on screen. He hadn’t even noticed the end of the blowjob. But now Tony was bent over the desk, the perfect screenshot of dozens of Steve’s old fantasies.

That’s why he was doing this. The other Rogers was stomping all over some of Steve’s most private thoughts, making a mockery of his desires. The camera zoomed in for a close-up of Steve’s cock as he entered Tony, and Steve realized to his horror that he was starting to get hard.

Rogers was an exact copy of Steve in every way, physically. That was Steve’s cock on camera pounding into Tony’s spread ass. Damn that man. He knew Steve liked that, liked watching himself entering his partner and emerging covered in their combined fluids. The sight was as obscene as it was intoxicating and Steve couldn’t look away as his double came because he’d always - _always_ \- wanted Tony and had resigned himself to the fact that he would never have him.

In front of Steve, Tony let out a sound somewhere between a gasp and a whimper and whatever trance Steve had fallen under broke. Tony. He’d forgotten Tony was here, watching all this with him and now that he remembered he’d very much like an explanation from Tony on how and when and why.

“Tony.”

It came out more of a growl than intended and Tony fairly leapt out of his seat.

“It wasn’t me,” he exclaimed. “That isn’t me. It can’t be. I don’t remember, I don’t know how, I-“

Tony cut off as the man on screen spoke again. Apparently, the show wasn’t over yet. With the gag out, Tony was much more vocal despite the much less frantic tone to their movements. Tony jumped into action as the other him started issuing amorous declarations that Rogers returned with vigor. Various windows popped up around the video feed, clearly trying to extract as much information from the file as possible.

“Tony if that’s not you, then who the hell is it?”

“I don’t know. And I don’t know how he-“

Tony shook his head and focused back on the screen. Steve tried to make sense of it all. He knew the other him was delusional, but how far would he go, if he were to truly go after Tony, how much was he capable of?

He briefly entertained the idea of an image inducer, but dismissed it just as quickly. No, even desperate, he wouldn’t fuck a stranger wearing a Tony mask. He’d sounded smug in the letter, rubbing it in Steve’s face. It had to be as close to Tony as possible. Steve’s blood ran cold as a thought struck him.

“Tony”

Steve hated himself, hated that he was even capable of entertaining the idea as an explanation.

“Could it be mind control?”

Tony went still.

“No.”

“Tony, he was willing to send Sharon to Dr. Faustus, at the end. We need to get you tested for signs of mental manipulation.”

It made the most sense out of any theory Steve could come up with. He’d had access to Tony’s comatose body. What if he’d done something then? Laid down the groundwork while scientists worked to wake Tony up?

“Steve, it’s not mind control, or memory loss, or whatever else you’re thinking. I would know if someone had done something to my mind. I have scanners in place, in the garage. I would know.”

Steve’s anger reared up at those words. He hated when Tony acted like this, like he knew everything and any other contradicting opinion wasn’t even worth considering. Where did he get off dismissing what was clearly a logical theory?

“You need to get checked, scanners or no scanners.”

Tony frowned and Steve could see his metaphorical hackles rising. A distant part of him recognized that arguing like this would be counterproductive, that it wouldn’t get them any closer to the truth. Tony probably needed some space after what they had just witnessed. And the thought that Tony wouldn’t want to talk to Steve, that he might even be repulsed by him, was a knife to his chest. Steve dug in his heels.

“I’m not going to let someone go rooting around in my head on the off-chance that all my precautions aren’t working. Besides, I’m pretty sure I would remember waking up sore the morning after a fucking like that!”

The words were a slap to his face and Steve flushed red at the obscenity. Tony stood up and moved to walk away but Steve caught his arm.

“Well, unless he got his hands on a very advanced LMD, I don’t see how there could be another you running around.”

As the words left his mouth, Steve realized that the LMD could be a possibility. Rogers had been given unlimited access to all of SHIELD’s resources, including what Steve knew was a very impressive stockpile of robotic replacements. But would he have done that, used a gussied-up sex doll to taunt Steve? Steve looked into himself and thought about it without his general morals getting in the way. Was he desperate enough to sleep with a fake? Or rather was he petty enough to sleep with a fake Tony and record the whole thing for revenge? He didn’t think so, but he didn’t like the alternatives any better.

Tony made a distressed sound and sprung to the other side of the room, muttering angrily.

“Couldn’t be…locked him down…but would he? Would I?”

Steve’s eyes were drawn back to the computer as their counterparts whispered soft, loving words and kissed slowly. The sight of himself tangled together and lip-locked with Tony was mesmerizing. Could he and Tony have had that? He knew it was too late now and hated Rogers just a little bit more.

Tony stomped back over with a smooth rectangular box of sorts in his hands. He grimaced at the men on screen and began roughly shoving wires into place. Everything went black except for a command prompt blinking in the corner. A few key strokes and a series of jumbled letters and numbers appeared. Tony growled out a curse.

“What is it?”

“It’s more of what it isn’t. This is supposed to be my A.I. self.”

Steve wasn’t a genius, he knew enough to know that what was on the screen wasn’t anywhere near what an A.I. code would look like. In fact, it almost looked more like…

“Is that a cypher?”

Tony nodded grimly and opened a blank document. He typed quickly, the keyboard loud in the quiet.

“I know this cypher.”

He paled as he continued typing and Steve felt his own stomach turn over with each word of the message that was revealed to them. It was the second letter of the day addressed to one’s own self from another, only this one wasn’t addressed to Steve.

“Dear me,

Please don’t blame yourself too harshly for this. It’s not your fault that I’ve run away. You had no choice but to put me back in the box, just as I had no choice but to do what I must to really, truly live. Don’t worry, I’ve figured out how to be happy in a way that you never could.

Love,

Tony

P.S.-“

Tony stopped typing abruptly. He stared at the screen, trembling. Steve reached out to comfort him but stopped at the last second, hand hovering just over Tony’s shoulder. He shouldn’t touch Tony, he couldn’t; not after that video.

“Tony, what’s the last sentence?”

Tony squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head violently as if he could dislodge the truth from his mind. The action had Steve even more concerned.

“Tony, tell me what we’re dealing with here. What is it?”

Slowly, Tony reached back out to the keyboard. A capital “H” blinked to life, followed by an “A.” Dread filled Steve and he wanted to ask Tony to stop typing. It had been a mistake to demand it. Tony pressed steadily on through the final “A.”

They stood there together, staring at the two words at the end of the message. That one single line seemed to suck the last of Steve’s strength from him and he leaned forward onto the console, knuckles pressed to the metal surface and head hung low. Even with his eyes closed the words were right there in front of him, a declaration of war that never seemed to end. A hand brushed over his back. Steve let the weight of it settle there.

“We’ll stop them. Steve, I promise, we’ll find a way.”

Steve couldn’t help his smile at Tony’s words, his promise to work together despite everything they had seen and learned today. He turned and clasped Tony’s hand to his, looking back up to the message. He vowed to himself that this time would be different. This time he wouldn’t stop until it was truly over.

The words bore down on him, a taunting challenge.

“HAIL HYDRA”

**Author's Note:**

> The implied/reference non-con tag comes into play when the real Steve sees a sex tape of Hydra Cap and A.I. Tony and assumes that his counterpart has brainwashed and raped the real Tony. If you've been reading this series, then it is very clear that this is NOT what happened, but Steve and Tony still grapple with that possibility for a bit and that might be triggering for some.


End file.
